Happiness
by Dizzystrogg
Summary: Cow Girl, Guild Girl, Priestess, and High Elf Archer have had enough of being ignored by Goblin Slayer, so they formulate a plan to, ‘pursuade’ him into engaging with them physically. Lemons starting from chapter two.
1. Prologue

**AN: this story was heavily inspired by a story I found on AO3 called "slaying something other than goblins" by AzureGigacyber. Enjoy.**

**Prologue:**

Goblin Slayer was by no means a normal man, I mean he had a crazed obsession with killing goblins, it could be understood why one would hate goblins if they were in his shoes but he was tip-toeing around insanity at this point, he would push himself beyond belief in his quest to eradicate all goblins. Few who actually knew about the true horror and evil that goblins possessed would call him a hero for his selfless acts, but was he really selfless? Yes he was, he had saved Priestess, from the cave the first time he had met her and offered one of his healing potions to her, he didn't owe her anything and yet he saved her life and taught her countless ways to survive, of course they all had to do with goblins but that's besides the point.

In the sewers of Watertown the goblin champion had nearly killed him, but he managed to get back up and save his friends from a horrid fate. Many would accredit this to pure rage for goblins or maybe he just refused to be killed by the things he hated most, but no one knew the true reason, he would not allow the people he had grown close to be taken from him again. After living through the nightmare of the goblins with his sister he told himself to never let anyone get close to him again, but against his wishes he couldn't help the friendships he had formed.

Dwarf shaman and lizard priest were great allies that he trusted and relied on, he wasn't the best with words or expressing his feelings but he thought of them as... friends.

Sword Maiden he respected, he had heard what the goblins had done to her and only added to his need to destroy the goblins, she confessed her love to him and asked if he understood her feelings towards him, he denied her, he buried his feelings deep down and replaced them with hatred, hatred for goblins.

Guild Girl had helped him protect his oldest friend by offering a reward for one gold piece for every goblin head, he was forever in her debt for this because with out her he would have surely died.

Priestess had arguably made the big push to recover his sanity, most people he rescued had thanked him and left him alone, but not her, she began to follow him and help him, in more ways than one, with what happened at Watertown without her he would've possibly died.

High Elf Archer was a woman with a fiery spirit, she made him no longer use fire water or poison to kill goblin she recently added explosions to the list, you would obviously have to mean a lot to him to get him to agree not to use more effective ways of killing goblins.

And finally, Cow Girl, his best friend, his oldest friend, they were the only survivors of his village, she had survived by going to the town with her uncle, no one else was nearly as fortunate. The day before she had left they had an argument because he was angry she got to go into town and he had to stay where he was. He felt pangs in his gut when he thought of what he did to her, she thought everyone had died including him, she probably hated herself for not being able to apologize. And the more time he spent with her living at the farm he felt more guilty, he knew that she loved him of that he was sure, he hadn't any idea of how the other women felt about him but Cow Girls feelings were as clear as his hatred for goblins.

When he found the goblin tracks at the farm he told her to run, but she was a stubborn girl and refused to leave, he put his dignity on the line by asking anyone and everyone at the guild for help, spearman asked him what he would give up for help and his response was everything. It wasn't a lie, she meant everything to him, she was all he had of his past his last shred of humanity, the only reason why he couldn't kill himself killing goblins, because he meant something to her and he knew if he died she would be saddened, and if something happened to her he would feel... he felt his heart clench every time he thought about something happening to her.

He did not know the word to describe how he felt about her or any of the women in his life, all he knew was they were special to him, all of them. What he didn't know was how important he was to them.

Cow Girl, Guild girl, Priestess, and High Elf Archer had all been plotting something for him, none of them knew of the others plans but they were all the exact same: they would buy a love potion from someone, possibly Witch, and would pour it in his drink.

Witch had given them all what they asked but it wasn't exactly as easy as they thought, there was no such thing as a "love potion" per-say, you cannot just force someone to love you, but there was something that would help, it was a potion that they would have to place a drop of their blood into and then mix it into one of his drinks.

'Sounds simple enough.' Cow Girl thought as she raised the glass into the light, it was a clear liquid that swished around the bottle as she spun it in a small circle, she had already placed her drop of blood into it, now all she needed to do was think of a time when she could use it, he uncle was home right now and he said that he hadn't planned to go to town until the next few days, she could still go through with her plan but she feared what would happened if they were caught, her uncle already thought that Goblin Slayer was insane, who knows what he would do if he caught the two of them rutting like a pair of wild animals.

A blush encased her face as she started to think of Goblin Slayer above her with his strong, rough, body atop her soft and gentle frame, thrusting in and out of her with her legs wrapped around him. His thrusts were fast and he slammed in and out of her at a consistent pace, his cock had reached every nook and cranny, stretching her virgin pussy and grinding against a spot deep within her that made her shudder.

His deep soothing voice would ask her as he stared into her eyes with a twinge of worry, "you're shivering... are you cold?" His speech had pauses for his heavy breathing and grunts of pleasure. She would look up into his eyes with tears in her eyes, but he knew she wasn't sad no, she was happy.

"I'm just... so happy." He had her laying on her bed and he held her thighs apart so he could be trusting deeper in her, their chests were pressed together and her generous bust was pressed against him and with each thrust they would grind against each other, her cries and moans were heard throughout the farm, she would have a need to hold back or keep quiet with her uncle gone, and boy if the cows could speak or even remotely understand what she was saying they would be dumbfounded by what they were hearing.

He would pant against her ear and tell her that he feels like he's going to explode, this would of course be the first time for both of them but they had grown around animals so they both knew what was going to happen next, he would release his seed deep within her as she encouraged him to do so, telling him she wanted it that she needed his seed in her. And he would fill her up and she would feel him in her, and then they would continue to make love for hours and then sleep, and then wake each other up just to do it again.

She was torn from her thoughts as her uncle closed the door as he came inside the house, her thoughts were so vivid that they had made her sopping wet, making a blush return to her face and she got up to change her undergarments.

Guild Girl was sitting at her desk with the bottle in her hands under the desk, she stared at the liquid, 'is this the right think to do?' She questioned herself, 'I-I love him but, would this make him love me?' Her thoughts were traveling at a million miles a minute, she really did love him, and she wanted him to love her, she just wasn't sure that he would without a little extra... "suggestion." She sighed and placed the bottle into one of the drawers in her desk, she opened her journal and flipped through some pages.

'...Goblin Slayers tongue and my tongue battle for dominance as he gropes my breasts through my shirt, this caused me to moan into his mouth which allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth, exploring all there was to explore.

He shifts his hands lower, down to my flat abdomen and then lower... down to my...'a blush suffused across her cheeks as she read her own dirty writing, okay maybe a different page.

'...he then pushed my thighs apart to look at my intimate area, his kiss made my breath hitch and his tongue giving it an experimental lick cause my breath to get caught in my throat, only later to be released as a moan. He licked my up and down flicking his tongue back and forth when he reached the top, my right hand was entangling itself in his grey hair, I wanted to keep him there as long as I could, then he thrust his tongue in me and I...'

Okay so clearly she couldn't read her journal right now, she had to go back to her shift soon and it had gotten her so worked up, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea, it's a good thing she didn't look at her drawings.

Priestess held the bottle close to her face and tapped it gently with her other finger, it looked... just like water, she prayed this would work, she uncorked the bottle and pricked her finger, she winced but held her finger over the top, her blood gathered together into a small ball on the top of her finger, she turned her hand over and the blood dropped in a single perfect ball before plopping into the liquid, she replaced the cork and shook the bottle, the blood dissipated quickly but in the center it flowed a faint pink before fading out. Whatever it was it must've worked... hopefully. She prayed it worked, Goblin Slayer had at first seemed like he want all right in the head, but the more she got to know him the more she admired him.

When he took off his helmet for her that had done it, she completely feel for him at that point, his handsome rugged features, his resolve to do good (killing goblins is good...I think), and his selfless nature had all drawn her to him. She had accepted that she was in love with him, even though she either hadn't know or wouldn't admit, she loved him, every bit.

High Elf Archer sniffed the contents of the bottle but it didn't have a smell, she looked at it intensely and briefly thought of drinking it before immediately assuming that to be a bad idea, she didn't want to fell in love with herself. She had already placed a drop of her blood in, she just hoped it would work, she had not like Goblin Slayer at first, but she had seen him as the hero he would never admit to being. She was a High Elf and yet she found herself falling in love with him all the same. The thought of him would cause butterfly's in her stomach and for her heart to start pounding.

She hoped that he wouldn't make her first time rough and yet a part of her also wanted him to be rough with her, for him to brush his calloused hands against her velvety skin causing her to pant and moan, to plea and beg for him to take her, she wanted him to take his time with her and drag everything out, but she also wanted him to not hold back and to take her at a blistering pace. At this point she didn't care she just wanted him.

Cow Girl bandaged her finger and held the bottle to her chest, 'three days from now, my uncle will leave for town to sell some goods, that's when I'll do it, I'll pour it in his drink in the morning."

Guild Girl placed the bottle in her night stand, 'He said he'll be taking it easy for a few days... so the next time I see him I'll offer him a drink on the house.'

Priestess looked at the bottle laying on its side next to her, 'He told me that he wanted to spend some time at the farm so when he comes back to the adventures guild I'll buy us all drinks, then when I go over to get them I'll pour the potion in one of them and give that one to him.'

High Elf Archer sat on her bed with her arms crossed on her knee keeping her head propped up, 'Priestess told us that Orcbolg will be taking a few personal days after the attack on the farm, I'm glad he's taking it easy for now, but when he gets back I'll order the both of us some drinks and dump the potion in his drink.'

The women knew the plan, "Operation: seduce Goblin Slayer at all costs" they knew what was on the line here, Goblin Slayer's happiness as well as their own.

Goblin Slayer shot up into a sitting position from his bed, sweat covered his body as he woke up from a very cryptic dream, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands, he wiped the sweat from his brow, he had no idea why but he had a bad feeling, like something very "bad" was going to happen to him.


	2. Sunrise

AN: so I got some questions about Sword Maiden and do before anyone else asks me, yes, she will be in this harem, I just didn't include her with the other girls because they all bought potions from Witch, and Sword Maiden lives all the way in Watertown so she is going to have to come up with her own plan. Other than that enjoy.

Chapter 1: Sunrise

The sun rose on this day like it did any other, the cows were grazing the birds were chirping, and Goblin Slayer was doing his morning routine. He checked the fence, looked for any goblin tracks, the works. Last night he had a nightmare, he didn't remember the specifics of it, but he remembered that what ever had happened wasn't in his control, he refused to allow that to happen. "Good morning." Came Cow Girls sing song like voice. Goblin Slayer turned his head to the side to glance at her.

"Morning." Was his monotone response, she seemed a little extra cheery today which helped put him at ease, if only minutely.

"I'll get dressed and then get to work on breakfast, Okay?" He nodded his head and then returned to his thorough routine. "My uncle should be leaving soon so it'll be just us today."

"Is that so?" Goblin Slayer was painfully obviously bad at making conversation, and expressing his feelings, and acting like a normal, sane human being at times, but that's besides the point. Cow Girl affirmed his question and then got into her shirt and overalls, taking the bottle Witch had given her as well, and began preparing their breakfast. Her uncle left before she finished, letting her know that he would be staying in town for a few days until he sold his entire supply, as he usually did.

Her heart was racing and she was ever so giddy, today was the day, Goblin Slayer would be hers and she would be his. Two glasses of milk sat on the counter top before her, she looked around making sure that Goblin Slayer couldn't see her and wouldn't barge in while she was in the middle of pouring it, she saw him looking behind the well, his routine was almost over so she had to add the potion in quick. She dumped the contents into the glass and used a nearby fork to stir the concoction around. She tossed the bottle onto her bed so when it worked and he began tearing her clothes off they wouldn't have to worry about the bottle or any broken glass.

He pushed open the door and walked in, he was wearing his armor as usual, then took his seat at the table. Cow Girl brought him a plate of eggs with some bread and cheese on the side, he hadn't removed his helmet like he had every other morning. "Goblin Slayer? Y-you're going to wear that while you eat?"

His response was typical Goblin Slayer, "yes." Her brows furrowed, a little irritated that he was acting strange, well, stranger than normal. "May I ask why?"

"Goblins... they could attack at anytime."

"What? Did you find some more tracks?" The memories of the last time he found tracks still made her heart skip a beat.

"No... but if they try to sneak up on me..."

Her features softened and she shook her head at his comment, a faint smile graced her lips, 'always prepared for anything.'

"I promise you, no goblins are going to try and sneak attack you in here."

He sat there for a minute and it was impossible to see his reaction but his hands slipped to his helm and unlatched it before sliding it off his face. His half lidded crimson eyes looked down at his food, he placed his helmet on the ground because Cow Girl had a rule about helmets on the table. They ate in mostly silence, Cow Girl tried to engage in conversation with him but his to the point responses wouldn't allow much back and forth. His hand reached out toward his glass, her heart was racing now, she felt that it might just burst out of her chest.

He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of it, she was already anticipating where they would do it, how it would go down, whether or not he would just jump over the table and take her on the floor right here and now. But nothing like that happened, he lowered the glass back down on the table and began eating again.

She had, in all honesty, expected him to just throw the table out of the way and have his way with her, 'did it not work? Did I measure it correctly? Did I add too much milk? Did the milk combat the mixture?'

"Thank you." Cow Girl was torn from her thoughts and looked up at Goblin Slayer, he still had his attention on the plate of food in front of him.

"W-What?" She needed to know if she absolutely heard him correctly, she hadn't done anything for him recently, and even if she did he did much more for her, he kept her safe.

"Thank you, for... helping me." He still wouldn't look at her, "you give me..." now her full attention was on him, 'had the potion worked? Why wouldn't he look at her?'

It was obvious that he was struggling for words, he clenched his fork as he fought his limited vocabulary to try and find a way to tell her. "You make me happy." She gasped, obviously the potion must've worked a little, he never told her what she meant to him and she knew that what the goblins did to their village wounded him greatly. She thought that he might never be happy after he lost his sister but he slowly got better and better, he began to open up more and more, in his own way he was regaining the pieces of himself she thought the goblins had torn from him.

"T-thank you." She turned away from him and looked at the wall, if he had looked up at her face then he would've seen the scarlet blush on her cheeks lighting up her face. His hand reached out again and he took a longer sip this time making the glass half empty. He broke off a piece of bread and ate it sipping some more of his drink as he did so. He felt the urge to look at her so he did, he looked at her for the first time since he took off his helmet and saw her in a new light. 'Had she always been this beautiful? I've know about her feelings towards me for so long now and I never acted on it because I thought that killing goblins was more important, but I was wrong.'

"You look... nice." When it came to goblins he was a master at tracking, finding, hunting, and slaughtering them, flirting was definitely not his speciality, he never thought he would need it, he was Goblin Slayer not, "guy who spends his time flirting with girls." Cow Girl blushed even harder again now seeing in the corner of her eye that he was staring at her, she was able to mumble out a thank you and suddenly found her plate of food very interesting.

"Would you like to have sex?" She had been drinking her glass of milk and upon hearing his question she immediately spit it all out and began coughing, it seemed as though a blush was now a normal part of her face now because it refused to go away. "What...?" She couldn't even look at him definitely not after that, she stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the milk she got on the table and the floor.

"With me. Would you like to have sex with me?"

'YES!' She shook her thoughts away, he always had a motive behind what he did, was this any different... or maybe just maybe...

"T-This sounds so s-sudden, w-why?"

"I know that people usually have sex for pleasure and most of the time do it with the one they love. I have noticed you're feeling towards me and I wouldn't normally understand them, but now I think I do."

As of right now she was on her knees pretending to wipe up her accident, too stunned beyond belief at his words to clean her mess, "y-yes... please." She couldn't see it but he nodded his head and went back to finish his food, he took one last long sip of his glass and downed it all in one gulp, they cleaned up the dishes together and then they found themselves standing next to each other, his large masculine frame towered over her already making her weak in the knees with the thoughts of what he would do to her. He looked into her eyes and despite her heavy blush she looked into his as well, he spoke up first. "How do we start?"

She took his hand in hers, he interlaced their fingers, and led him into her bedroom, she took the bottle off of her bed and put it in one of her drawers, "first we have to... take off our clothes." He wasted no time and began to take off his armor, starting with his gloves then boots then chest piece and finally his pants.

She slowly began to unlatch her overalls, it pooled at her ankles once the straps were undone, she was now left in a shirt and her bra and panties. By this point Goblin Slayer was only in his pants and the potion had, unbeknownst to him, taken full effect, his body felt hot and his skin was on fire, one thing was clear to him though, this was the only thing that would fix this. Cow Girl was taking off her shirt slowly and stepped out of the overalls pooled at her feet, not because she was trying to rile him up, but because she was embarrassed to show herself to someone, to him, for the first time.

She had the shirt over her head when Goblin Slayer cupped her generous bust through her bra, her moan was captured in her shirt and she quickly threw it off, her hands moved to behind her back where she undid the strap there and let her bra loose. Goblin Slayer chucked it across the room so he could capture her perfect pink peaks with his mouth. He didn't know how he knew what to do, he felt like a deep seeded instinct had taken over and knew exactly what to do.

He alternated between each breast licking one and massaging the other then shifting minutes later, her knees were shaking like crazy now and her panties were totally ruined now, they couldn't stop her from leaking down her legs, she needed him now. She pulled him down on the bed with him on top of her, his ministrations had continued and she writhed in the bed threading her fingers in his hair, he kissed up her body until he kissed her on the lips sharing their first kisses with each other. Cow Girl was breathing hard and he looked down at her calm and collected as ever, "what now?"

"Now," she removed her panties and kicked them away, "you have to thrust into me with your... penis." He nodded and for her sake ignored her blush, he ripped off his trousers and tossed them onto the floor, they were much to tight and constricting on his cock, Cow girl gasped at the sight of it, she hadn't any knowledge on the average size that a male should be, but he had to be above that, pre cum had already gathered at the head and he lined it up with her slit, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist completely giving her self to her.

Her dream was coming true, here she was with the man she loved and he was now going to make her his, finally, she wanted this for years now and it was definitely worth the wait so far. He pushed the head of his cock past her slick folds and her breath hitched form the amount of pleasure he was causing her, she never felt as good as she did now, he continued to slip past her until he reached a barrier not too deep in her, he stopped pushing inside and was going to ask her what it was when her legs tightened around him pushing past the thin wall.

Pain ripped trough her body and tears stung her eyes, there was little she could do as they slipped past her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. Goblin Slayer apologized to her so many times when he saw the tears streaming down her face, he thought that this was his own fault for being so inexperienced, but after a while the pain began to steadily die down and she encouraged him to start pushing back in again. He was a little reluctant to after he had hurt her, seeing her in that much pain made his heart clench and he wouldn't ever want to see her like that again, it began to dawn on him just how much she meant to him with him even knowing.

He slowly began to hilt himself deep within her and all the while she would coo and moan, he must be doing something right, his instincts were screaming at him telling him what he needed to do. He always trusted his instincts before and they were next to never wrong. He pulled out of her until just the head remained then thrust back in her much faster than the last time, her moan was loud and she kept one hand around his neck while the other held onto his shoulder for dear life. He thrust in and out, faster with every thrust, her nails began to dig into the back of his neck and his shoulder as he picked up the pace, it didn't hurt, no, it felt good, it spurred him on to go faster even.

Her moans were uncontrollable at this point and she was glad that she waited untill her uncle left because she would definitely not be able to control her moans. He was thrusting at a blistering pace and the sounds of skin on skin could be heard from the barn, his own grunts were being mixed with her moans as he began to feel her inner walls around him tightly seemingly trying to pull something out of him, her pants and moans picked up and he could tell that something good was happening to her, he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss and she moaned into him clenching her eyes shut as she did so. Her inner walls clamped down on his member and he slowed down letting her ride the waves of her orgasm.

He broke the kiss and flipped them over so he was laying down on her bed and she was sitting on his lap with his hard member still positioned in between her legs. He gripped her hips and slowly brought her down to the base of his cock, then he lifted her back up and she came back down, quickly learning. Her palms were flat on his scarred chest, at this position she could see all of his toned body, usually she would only get glimpses of it few and far between, but now she was getting to rake her eyes over his sculpted body. His body was nothing to disregard, he was extremely fit from his "lifestyle" leaving him with hard abs and chiseled pectorals.

She loved his rough calloused hands touching and grasping her soft supple body, his fingers were gripping her thighs and before she knew it his hand traveled to where their bodies joined together and rubbed her there in a small circle.

She shuddered and found it hard to continue bouncing up and down on him with the amount of pleasure that he was eliciting, she felt her body shake again and her inner walls again clenched down on his member and she gyrated her hips as she was in this moment of bliss, her hands balled into fists against his chest as she rode out this massive wave of euphoria.

He thrust upwards into her as she was still trying to collect her self making her moan out again and again with every thrust, he pulled her down to him and rolled them so he was once again on top. His thrust were merciless and Cow Girls eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue stuck out, he pushed her legs to her chest and pinned them there with his body as his thrusts hit deeper inside of her than before, her cries and moans escalated further the deeper he got. Her hands had a death grip on the white sheets beneath her, he saw that every time he would hit this certain spot within her she would get much more pleasure out of it.

His grunts were becoming more and more frequent meaning he was reaching his end too, between pants and moans she managed to say, "keep it...inside... please..."

He pulled back and thrust in one last time releasing his seed right into her womb, she came again feeling him filling her, and it only helped to milk him even further, her walls were pulling more of his seed out and right into her fertile womb. They were both left panting heavily his shrinking cock was still in her warmth, and them both reeked of sex and sweat, Goblin Slayer rested his head against her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his grey hair. Cow Girl was still clashing with reality, hoping that this was real and not just a dream, she wouldn't be able to live if this were just another fantasy that her mind had come up with. "I love you." Was all she could manage to mutter out.

"I know." He kissed her silky skin gently, "I... love you too." All she could do was hum in contentment nothing made her happier than hearing him say that.

He rolled off her, and pulled himself out of her at the same time, then brought her close to him while she snuggled into his warmth. They rested there for a while and all was right with their world. Before Goblin Slayer had to leave for the guild, something about getting a promotion?

Obviously she didn't want home to leave but he had to appear if the guild requested him.

Sword Maiden sat alone in her room sitting at her table, she thought carefully about what she would say before she wrote it down,

Dearest Goblin Slayer

After you had cleared out the

goblins for me you had inadvertently cleansed me of my nightmares and I am eternally grateful for what you have done for me, I would like to repay you so I invite you back Watertown and I shall throw a feast in your honor, it would mean more than the sun and stars to me if you were to come.

Sincerely

Sword Maiden.

She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently before placing her mark on it.

'Please Goblin Slayer, please.'


	3. Morning

Chapter 2: Morning.

Goblin Slayer had been making his way to the guild, he was caught up in his own thoughts at the moment. He didn't know why he did what he did, he knew that before today he hadn't thought of her like that, but it felt like realization hit him like a freight train, that he loved her and he lived for everyone around him. They truly save him in more reasons than one, they make him take care of himself, Priestess would prevent him from throwing himself to suicide missions, Guild Girl wouldn't even give him missions if he wasn't 100%, Cow Girl would always heal his wounds, and High Elf Archer would redirect him right back to the farm if he tried.

When he though about it after being by himself for so long it was... nice, to have people around him to look out for him, after his sister he felt like he was alone, he thought that it made him strong not needing anyone. That wasn't true they made him strong, they gave him the strength to get up and keep fighting.

His thoughts drifted back to Cow Girl and what they had done, before he had no urge to commit that act it had almost been ruined by watching goblins do that to innocent women they captured, but he found himself wanting to go back to her and do it again. She would call out his name and pant and moan and it made him feel something in his chest, it wasn't a pain or anything bad. He felt... happy?

He pushed open the door to the guild and walked in, it wasn't anywhere near as full as it would be around noon or evening, only a few people were sitting around and drinking or eating. Guild Girl wasn't at her desk like she normally was, she was usually here all day, he asked the other girl where she was and she told him that she left to get something special and that she'll be back in an hour or so.

Well if he had an hour he might as well check out the quest board and see if anyone posted a goblin slaying quest.

"Goblin Slayer." Priestess ran down the stairs to Goblin Slayer. "W-Would you join me for a drink?"

He turned to her and nodded his head. He was stranding at the table looking over some of the quests he had picked up, while Priestess was getting the drinks. She stood at the counter holding the ale in her hand, she pulled out the bottle Witch had given her, she held it closely to her chest and looked around making sure no one, especially not Goblin Slayer, would see her. She poured the contents into the ale with a swirling motion then hoped that the magic would work.

"Here you go." And she placed the drink in front of him with a drink of her own in her hand, she let out an "eep" of embarrassment and then quickly switched the glasses, "sorry, this one is yours."

Normally this would have been odd but he smelled the ale and realized she wouldn't be old enough to drink this, also after his "workout" with Cow Girl he needed lots of fluids.

He lifted the mouth piece on the armor and tilted his head back gulping down the drink. He set the drink down on the table and closed the mouth piece, he clenched his eyes closed and backed away from the table holding onto the wall for support. He was semi aware that Priestess rushed over to him and asked him questions he couldn't focus on, he just listened to the melodic sound of her soft voice. She had take him upstairs into her room and laid him down on her bed.

She took off his helmet and he didn't stop her, he no longer wanted his visor to prevent him from seeing her. It was funny he had woken up next to her naked and he had seen her naked form curled up next to him, and yet she looked so much cuter when she looked worried about him. He sat up and began removing his armor starting with his gloves and she helped him remove his chest piece. He placed her hand on his forehead and he was burning up.

She was now fearing that the potion was not what she thought it was. She rushed into her bathroom, she grabbed some water and damp rag. She dropped them both when she came back into the bedroom seeing Goblin Slayer standing in his naked glory, she hadn't really had a good look at him without armor let alone naked, she had seen his scars and his chest but she had to fall asleep with him for the resurrection miracle to work.

She blushed heavy and couldn't tear her eyes off of him no matter how hard she tried. The life he chose demanded him to be in amazing physical condition, and he was in absolute perfect physical condition. "Strip." It was all he had to say to make her weak in the knees, she took off her clothes pretty quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting.

Not long later and she was standing in front of him in just a bra and panties, she had an arm covering her small bust, she was embarrassed with how small it was compared to the other women they knew like Cow Girl or Sword Maiden. He closed the distance between them in two steps and stood close to her, "Do you want this?"

She nodded nervously as she looked into his scarlet colored eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and brought her back over to the bed. She noticed that his fever had completely disappeared. He placed her down on the bed and pressed himself up against her cloth covered femininity, she gasped in surprise and twitch slightly when a shot of pleasure ran through her. He was capturing her lips with his, both closed their eyes as he gently grinded against her.

She was too wrapped up in the kiss to feel his hands slipping her cloth panties off her. Her lungs burned from the lack of air so she had to pull away panting heavily as she did so. He took this opportunity to kiss down her neck, he arrived at her breasts and cupped them both. He experiment with them seeing what would happen if he did this v.s. this. He found that she particularly enjoyed when he would pay attention to her hardened nipples.

She arched her back pushing her breasts further into his hands and undid her bra letting it fall loosely, he quickly pulled it out of the way and inched closer to her hardened peaks until he took one in his mouth. Her head pressed back into her pillows and she fidgeted with the sheets in her hands. Her coos and moans barely made themselves known as she covered her mouth with her hand.

He switched breasts and began his work on it, one of his hands slipped down her taut stomach and felt her wetness, she was definitely ready, but there was one more thing that he wanted to experiment with first.

He pulled away from her nipple and she lowered her hand from her mouth slightly, he had her panting heavily and that was just a warm up. He lowered his head down to her core and took an experimental lick up her slit. She couldn't cover her moan fast enough and most of it spilled out into the room, taking this as a good sign he continued. She spread her legs more and held his head closer to her.

He pleasured her with his tongue and held her down by her stomach to keep her still. Her hand could no longer keep back her moans , she grabbed one of her pillows and bit down on it to release some of her built up tension. It came to her like a tidal wave building up in the center of her and then spreading out through her, she bit down on the pillow and fisted Goblin Slayers hair in her hand riding out her orgasm.

She had a fantasy about her and Goblin Slayer, sitting on a bench somewhere, holding hands, neither were wearing their respective outfits, they were in civilian clothing, her head on his shoulder while they watched the sunset together. His lips on her cheeks brought her back to the real world, his length was lined up with her entrance momentarily before sinking all the way in, in just one thrust he had bolted himself in her and right past her virginity.

She cried her pain into the pillow, he waited inside her until she had got past this unavoidable pain, it didn't help with how tight she was around him, he just wanted to pump into her with wild abandon. She had refused to cry in front of him and she had been able to keep her tears from falling, she opened her eyes to search for his, she nodded her head letting him know it was okay to continue. Goblin Slayers hips went out of control ponding in her, the bed creaked with his furious attacks, the pillow that used to mask her moans was now forgotten. Her small bust jiggled with every thrust, she locked her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

He lifted her up off the bed and her legs instinctively locked around him, he held her up by her thighs and began to thrust while standing up, he would lift her up when he was pulling out and then trust in when he pulled her back down. All thoughts of anything or anyone else escaped them in that moment, which could be considered a good thing because someone had been knocking at her door for a few minutes now and finally decided to leave.

Priestess had another fantasy in her mind where she had been preparing food when he came home with their son, they all talked about their days and she smiled brightly looking at the son that they created. She smiled against him while he continued to plunge in her, she felt it coming on again and her inner muscles clamped against his member slowing his thrusts but not stopping him. He could also feel his own release, and so he turned them back on the bed.

He was back on top of her again, his hands placed on either side of her face this time. Her legs stayed around him and she held onto both of his wrists, he pumped into her again. It was his turn to close his eyes and lean into the crook of her neck, he felt his own pleasure and dumped himself deep within Priestess, the fullness she felt in her womb granted her another orgasm, allowing her to milk him even further and took in all his seed.

They panted against each other before he pulled out his softening member out of her. They cuddled together and then Priestess slipped into on of her fantasy's yet again.

High Elf Archer talked with the only receptionist at the guild and was told that Orcbolg was here but he and some young woman went off together. She thought that maybe it was the girl at the farm he lives at but she didn't really think he would take her to the guild for no reason. It wasn't Witch because she was in the corner sitting with spear man, so it had to be Priestess. Luckily Priestess was living upstairs in one of the guilds room.

She was pretty sure that this was the right rom that Priestess told her about, she knocked on the door and didn't get a response, so she knocked again a little harder. "Hello?" Still no response, she then decided to listen through the door to try and hear something. Moans and grunts mixed with wet slapping sounds was all she could hear, this must've been the wrong room, Priestess was definitely not the type of girl to do that just yet.

She walked down the stairs horrified at what she heard and decided that it would be easier to wait downstairs for either Orcbolg or Priestess to arrive, it was almost noon now so either one of them will get here soon. Hopefully she'll be able to make use of her purchase real soon.


	4. Noon

**A/N: Am I really going to shadow drop this chapter without any explanation... yes, yes I am.**

Chapter 3: Noon.

Guild Girl stepped outside the clothing shop and onto the street. She had just made a purchase that she hoped would pay for itself. Her heels made contact with the stone beneath her while she made her way back to the guild hall. Along the way a few men try and approach her but she waved them off, not her type, no one was... except, Goblin Slayer was just perfect in her eyes, selfless, masculine, stoic, handsome, and unlike all the silver ranks around him, he only took goblin slaying quests.

Townspeople would beg for help but silver ranked adventures and higher wouldn't take goblin slaying quests because they didn't have high rewards. She also didn't care for the boisterous type, in her eyes Goblin Slayer was the only one for her and hopefully, she will make him see that soon.

She got back in the Guild and the room was full of people trying to get quests or people trying to post quests, thank the Earth Mother that this was her day off. She managed to slip past them all and make it behind the counter to her room upstairs, now for her secret weapon.

Goblin Slayer slowly closed the door to Priestess room, she fell asleep and he still hadn't done what he came here to do. Guild Girl told him that she wanted to surprise him with something, but the possibility of it being goblin related was low. His view of Priestess was changed now, he really thought that loving someone or being loved was never going to happen to him, the goblins took that from him. He thought that maybe if they hadn't ever attacked he would find love.

It was just like with Cow Girl, it's like something changed in him that made him want to be with her but at the same time it felt like deep down, beneath the mountain of hate and despise he held for goblins, there was a sad beaten man inside that they made him feel whole, or at least closer than he was without them.

He made it down the stairs being mindful of the fact that the room was packed and he couldn't even look through the sea of people gathered around him. He decided to leave and try again some other day. He was also really thirsty for some reason.

"Goblin Slayer-San!" He turned around to the sound of Guild Girls voice, she was standing behind the desk where she normally sat, she wasn't wearing her normal clothing, she had a white button up shirt on tucked under a black skirt, on her legs were black stockings that disappeared under her skirt, and keeping her hair in a braid was a black bow instead of the white lace. She called him over and they talked then she finally asked him to take her out on a date. He asked first if there would be goblins, to which she said "I would hope not." Then if this was her intention all along, if this was the reason why she told him to be here today. She blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Y-Yes." She muttered, she had begun to feel very selfish at this point, he was supposed to be taking it easy on the farm and she made him come all the way to the guild because she was madly in love with him.

"I understand."

She looked up to where she imagined his eyes were, "O-okay? So it's a date?"

"Yes."

She couldn't contain her excitement she jumped up into him for a hug, she made a mental note to wait until his armor was off until the next time she hugged him. First they went walking around the town hand in hand, then they stopped at the bridge in town, she leaned over and smelled the fresh air taking it all in. She was here with him, for a while there she thought that there might not actually be anything behind that helmet of his but, he agreed to go out on a date with her.

Her heart was pumping, she finally has her chance with him and she wouldn't throw it away now. They walked together hand in hand she laced their fingers together as they walked and she leaned into him as much as she could. They walked around the town taking in sights together and taking about things they see, she really wanted to get to know him as much as possible, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't in love with him.

They stopped to by a street vendor to get some drinks, Guild Girl was a little too eager to pay. She was standing at the vendor looking over her shoulder, Goblin Slayer was sitting on a bench looking straight ahead. Now is the perfect time for her to use her secret weapon on him, she piped the cork and dumped the contents into the cup of water, she swished it around a bit making sure to mix the whole thing together.

She took a seat next to him and gave him his drink, he took a sip... then another... then another one... then he downed the whole thing. He stared into the empty cup for a moment, looking deep into it like the meaning of life was etched into the bottom of this cup. His gaze then landed on her and even with the helmet covering his eyes she could feel the intensity behind them. They walked hand in hand back to the guild, this time, he was the one who interlaced their fingers.

The guild had a few people left as most had left for quests or were already finished for the day, they made it past the remaining people and walked to Guild Girls bed room. Goblin Slayer wasn't doing too well he started sweating and found himself becoming entranced by Guild Girls swaying hips, his breathing was starting to become ragged, his thoughts were being filled with wild fantasies of things he could do to her. He couldn't take it any more and took off his helmet, it crashed to the ground making Guild Girl spin around wondering what happened only to be face to face with with Goblin Slayers lust crazed eyes.

She took a step back, his hungry gaze looking up and down her figure and when he looked over her enough he approached her and pinned her against a wall roughly kissing her. Her eyes were wide open, she didn't expect this to hit him so hard and so fast, she accepted the kiss and moaned in his mouth as she pressed her body close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue thrust itself into her mouth.

She pulled away and gasped for air, only having a second before he descended on her full lips again. One hand ran itself up her thigh while the other on her hip keeping her in place. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Second door, on the left." She managed to say between kisses. Pushing the door open and kicking it shut they were now in her room he dropped her on the bed in the corner and unlatched his armor.

He stood before a woman in only his trousers for the third time that day but there was only one thing on his mind right now and I wasn't goblins. He grabbed her shirt ripped it open causing the buttons to fly off. Guild Girl gasped at his actions, "That was my favorite shirt."

"Is that so?" He wasn't too focused on the conversation his gaze was fixated on her heaving breasts being held in place by a black lacy bra. She shrugged her shirt off her shoulders and let it fall onto her bed before throwing it off and she stood up, undoing the buttons on her skirt before he ripped those off too and let it slide down her legs.

Her garter belt and lingerie matched her bra making him think that this was definitely a set that she purchased together. "Do you like it, Goblin Slayer-san? It is for you after all."

"It's fine." She sighed well the potion wouldn't make him a better conversationalist that's just something that she would have to work on.

"Why don't you lay on the bed Goblin Slayer-san, I want to try something." Thoughts of her dirty writings in her notebook came back to her as he laid on the bed. She looked at the bulge in his trousers and blushed, had she really made him like this. She sat over his legs and bent over so her face was near his crotch, she had heard that men usually smell musky down there but it smelled more like whenever she got too aroused thinking about him.

She pulled his trousers down and his member sprung free from its prison, pointing straight up in the air, she eyed his impressive length as she touched it gently with the tip of her fingers and feeling it twitch. She swallowed hard, she didn't think that this would be able to fit inside her. She wouldn't get anywhere just staring at him though, she would have to be bold.

She wrapped her hands around him and jerked him lightly making sure she doesn't hurt him, his groans were a good sign and if he liked this then she hoped he would love what she's about to do. She kissed the tip of his cock and he looked down at her, red eyes meeting golden ones, and she smiled up at him as if this were an average day at the guild. She then licked up his shaft and tasted himself, he had an odd light tangy flavor on him and she couldn't figure out for the life of her why. It didn't seem like it should be the natural taste of a man.

She licked and kissed his cock as she jerked him, she already licked any pre cum that had come from his tip, now when she licked up his shaft again she took his member in her mouth, taking half of it in knowing anymore would be too much for her, maybe once they do this some more and she got used to him.

She brought her head up and down on him and his hand rested on the back of her head, she closed her eyes and the only thing she could taste and feel was his pulsating member in her mouth. She pulled off him and smirked rearranging herself so she was now sitting on his face, it was a good thing he couldn't see her blush. Leaning forward and grabbing his slick cock with her hand she kissed it gently.

Before she could muster the courage to ask him to pleasure her as well he ripped a hole in her stockings and pushed aside the damp panties to begin licking her slit, she moaned passionately forgetting about his cock that was begging for attention in her hand, she lowered her mouth back onto his cock and jerked off whatever she couldn't take in. When she would moan around his cock it made him thrust his hips forcing her to take more of him, in turn making him feel better, which made him thrust his tongue inside her harder, thus making her moan more, he felt like he wasn't getting enough of her and grabbed her butt and pusher her further down on his face getting her wet arousal to drench his face but managing to get more of his tongue inside her.

He didn't really know what to do so he curled his tongue in her and twisted and did whatever he could to hopefully make her feel as good as he did, Guild Girl had to take him out of her mouth as she moaned very loudly she looked down at his wet cock and grabbed it and stroked him and used her other hand to bite down on, in her moment of lust she had forgotten about the fact that they were still inside the guild and if she was too loud one of her coworkers would probably want to know why she was yelling.

She lowered herself back on his cock desperately wanting his cum, and then she heard a knock at the door, she sat up straight fear shooting through her, Goblin Slayer retracted his tongue to wait until they were alone again. "Y-yes!"

"Are you okay in there I heard you scream is everything okay?" It was the other guild receptionist.

"Yes I'm fine I just-" Goblin Slayer licked her slit up and down making her shudder as she laid her hands on his abs to steady her self, "Yes I'm a-alright I just mmmmn just slipped I-I'll be alright."

"Okay just remember that you're working the first shift tomorrow, so make sure you don't 'slip' all night haha" Guild Girl gritted her teeth she must've used the 'sense lie miracle' but none of that mattered to her right now she would have to talk to her later but right now it was her and Goblin Slayer.

She took him back in her mouth both of them now nearing there mutual release she came from his tongue dripping more of her liquid arousal onto him as he came in her mouth, she was surprised at just how much oh his cum he shot out into her mouth she swallowed each rope determined not to waste a single drop but it proved to be too much as she pulled off his cock letting him shoot the last of his seed. She couldn't tell if it was a string of her saliva that was connecting her lips to his cock or his semen or perhaps a mix of both.

She was still sitting on his face as she panted heavily. she lifted a shaky leg from his side and laid next to him, they were both coming down from an intense high and struggled to catch their breath. He was the first to move and pinned her beneath his strong arms and capturing her lips again. She was happy that he also didn't want to stop here, she reached down and spread open her lower lips that were practically begging him at this point to take her.

"Please be gentle with me Goblin Slayer-san, it's my first time." He nodded in acknowledgment as he speared himself into her most sacred area. She felt him inside her, she felt the pain of her first time like some of her friends told her about and she felt blood seeping out. She held onto his sides as she took in small sharp breaths trying to do anything to make this pain subside, she didn't want to think back on this memory with pain, she wanted to look back on this and be happy.

Goblin Slayer may have already done this two times before but holding himself back from thrusting into her with all the powers of his hips could give took everything out of him, he didn't want to be like a goblin would, and then he realized that he cared about the woman beneath him and all the women in his life. A rare smile found itself on his face and he leaned down to kiss her, unlike the previous ones this wasn't a lust filled kiss, this one had a very deep meaning.

She had her legs on his hips and she gave him a little push telling him that she was ready, the pain hadn't completely dissipated but it wasn't nearly as bad, pulling back from their kiss he thrusted into her softly knowing from past experiences that at his size he might be too much to force in all at once, he made slow, shallow thrusts. She looked up at him taking in his features and making sure to remember every detail, she ran her fingers through his messy grey hair.

He couldn't hold back for much longer and his thrusts became faster and deeper every feeling for her was amplified because she had just recently cum, one hand grabbed onto her breast while the other bounced from his movements, he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers, she moaned out loud again as he toyed with her breasts. He licked the other one and she bit the back of her left hand squeezing her eyes shut, she wouldn't be able to look at him now she was glad to feel so loved by the man who captured her heart.

He switched to the other breast while her hand had a death grip on the hairs of his neck, he couldn't take it any more he just hoped she would be ready because he just couldn't wait any longer, he pulled back from her breasts and placed his hands on her hips brutally thrusting into her wet folds his cock knocking onto the entrance of her womb she clawed onto his back for support on this wild ride, she felt her breasts bounce wildly with his thrusts unable to keep up with the way he pounded her.

His hands gripped her thighs roughly steadying her while he took her he rested his head on the crook of her neck shutting his eyes as he took her, he was an ass, she said to be gently but he was too weak to hold himself back and now he was hurting her and ruining her first time, he really was no better than a goblin, he was gripping her so roughly and thrusting so hard that he was sure to leave bruises.

She couldn't stop moaning, her hand had fallen from his back to rest cutely on her chest, it wasn't long before she came around him, her muscles clenched and she bit down on her lip to restrain herself from calling the attention of her coworker.

"Ahhhh." Taking in labored breaths she felt Goblin Slayer begin to pull out of her before she locked her legs around him, "you can't stop, you haven't cum yet right, it wouldn't be fair."

Another smile graced his face as he continued, he was relieved to know he hadn't hurt her and that she actually seemed to enjoy it, he kissed her again roughly smashing lips against lips, their body's were pressed against each other and he could feel her boobs being squished against his chest, he wouldn't last long.

"I'm gonna..."

"Me too, let's come together."

Goblin Slayer felt himself shudder all across his body as he released himself right into her womb hilting his cock all the way inside. Guild Girl kissed him to stifle her moan. Her pussy milked him dry and drew all of his essence into her making her feel so full, his white hot cum warming her fertile depths.

They found themselves panting roughly again as they looked at each other with eyes full of love.

"Goblin Slayer-san I-I need you to know something." She leaned into his ear and whispered then pulled away smiling at him with adoration, names were not something that you gave to just anyone they were reserved only for the people that you are closest to, and now he knew hers showing him that she trusted him with everything. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, it was tradition to give your name to someone before you marry them, she already knew his name when he signed up with the guild, and she knew that he wasn't ready for marriage yet but this meant that he had given her the privilege of calling him by his given name, almost the same thing.

Goblin Slayer pulled out of her making her slightly dissatisfied at the emptiness she felt, he got off her and stood up reaching down to pick up his armor, "oh Goblin Slayer-san... I hope you aren't finished just yet." He looked over his shoulder to see her on all fours with her knees on the edge of the bed showing him her pussy as his semen dribbled down her thigh to be lost in the sheets.

He turned around showing her his now fully (re)erect cock, she smiled knowing now the effect she can have over him. He gripped her hips and pulled her over the edge so her feet could touch the floor. Their hips level with each other now, he thrust back into her inviting warmth feeling it encompass his shaft, welcoming him back and beckoning him to take her.

Guild Girl laid flat on her mattress fisting the sheets and biting down on them, his thrusts felt different this time, she was even more sensitive than before and could feel his entire length moving in and out of her. His hand reached over and gripped her right breast bringing her back flush against him, and he captured her lips for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Goblin Slayers left hand went down to her pussy and rubbed her with his middle finger, her knees shook as she came again bringing him with her and filling up her already full womb. Her moans thankfully being silenced by the kiss, she felt like she could definitely get addicted to this, to him, if this is how their new relationship would be like.

She didn't want him to leave but she knew that he had to, she could do her best to heal him but it would take time and maybe some help.

High Elf Archer sighed and looked around the guild, still no sign of him, Orcbolg was apparently going to make her wait, "Damn you Orcbolg." Was muttered under the rangers breath as she ordered some ale, no better way to pass the time than getting drunk, she should pace herself though it wouldn't be good if she was too wasted to remember the plan, she even asked Witch to distract Orcbolg if need be. The bottle she stashed in her quiver was on her mind, hopefully he wouldn't be too upset when he found out.

**A/N: well here you guys go I recently started reading the manga and got back into goblin slayer so I wrote this chapter deciding that Guild Girl definitely deserved for me to finish her chapter that I just had for months. I'm currently caught up on the manga right now and currently waiting for the movie. Also this chapter (to me at least) feels more intense and I'm not showing favoritism because Cow Girl is actually my favorite girl but it just kinda turned out like this. See ya next chapter.**


	5. Dusk

Chapter 4: Dusk

Goblin Slayer didn't exactly remember falling asleep with Guild Girl in his arms but he couldn't shake this feeling of safeness that washed over him, he never felt safe even sleeping he would wear his armor always prepared to fight goblins, but right now with her in his arms he couldn't help but think of the future with these girls. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so his feet hit the floor.

Cow Girl was probably waiting for him at the farm, he looked at the window and saw the sky taking on an orange tint signaling the sun would set for the day, dinner would be prepared soon and she would be mad at him if he were late, he stood up completely naked in search of his clothes when he remembered in his lustful haze he dropped his helmet down the hall. He finished with the last tightening the last strap of his chest piece when he took one last look at Guild Girl peacefully sleeping and left the room.

He quietly closed the door and found his helmet laying on the ground a few feet away from him. Walking past some blushing receptions he walked to the exit an-

"Hey Orcbolg!" High Elf Archer drunkly shouted, "C'mere say hi to your friends."

"But you can see me right here, do I need to say hi?"

"Of course ya do!"

"I see."

She pulled up a stool for him to sit down next to her, "Stay right here Orcbolg, I'll get ya something to drink." Then she walked off with a spring in her step ordering some ale. She looked over at Orcbolg and saw witch talking to him, smirking she pulled out her hidden aphrodisiac and poured it into the mug, snickering at her genius, she looked at the mugs and in her drunken state she forgot which one had her potion mixed in, she looked down into the mugs but couldn't tell which one it was.

She nervously sat at the table next to Orcbolg witch having left a few moments prior. "So here ya go Orcbolg." Faking her confidence she set the mug in front of the man, he looked down into it, lifting his mouth guard he brought the ale to his lips and chugging like a certain dwarf. He finished the liquor fast and looked at the elf currently nursing her drink, he took her mug and took a drink from it, she wanted very much to protest, but she never got the chance as Orcbolgs lips met hers and he forced her to drink the ale.

To think her first kiss had been taken like this, might as well make the best of it, she swallowed the ale in her mouth and probed his lips with her tongue telling him the she needed more, her body felt so sensitive and her skin was on fire, her clothes weren't helping her in the slightest she wanted to feel Orcbolgs skin on her own skin. If he didn't pull away from the kiss then her burning lungs would've forced her to separate, "Orcbolg..." she whispered while bringing a dainty hand to touch her swollen lips.

"I-I have a room, it's ahhh." Goblin slayer picked her up bridal style and brought her up to the second floor leaving everyone in the guild hall to question if that really was Goblin Slayer. Finding her room he opened the door and shut it shoving her up against it roughly, her feet landed on the ground and her neck craned upward to meet his bruising kisses head on. She didn't hear his helmet hitting the ground nor did she feel his gloved hands on her body. She reached behind her and locked the door, and she knew in this moment there was only one outcome and nothing could prevent it now, the die had already been cast.

She mewled into his mouth as his gloves explored her body, she pulled away from his kiss and panted staring into his eyes with half lidded ones. She touched her small boobs, "They may not be as big as some others, b-but I hope you can accept them."

He was too busy unclamping his armor to listen to what she said, he was too consumed in considering ways he could take the petite elf. "ORCBOLG ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! That was really embarrassing to say I'd like it if you... praised me." She looked down at the floorboards trying to hide her blush.

"They are fine."

"FINE? ORCBOLG WHO-" his lips dominated hers, spearing his tongue into her mouth tasting some leftover ale, she stroked his tongue back before they began to fight for dominance. She began pushing him back towards the bed, pushing him away from the kiss and pushing him to sit on the bed she climbed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him again. He fisted her hair trying to bring her closer to him, he pulled her body flush against him but she still had her clothes on and he didn't finish taking off all his armor.

She pulled away chest rising and falling with each breath, "I bet you've never had a girl kiss you before Orcbolg I'm glad that we're each other's firsts." He decided that it would be best not to tell her about the other girls right now. Pulling her back into the kiss he enveloped her in his arms, hands trailing down low to the butt cupping her soft flesh.

She moaned into the kiss and he realized then that his fingers didn't sink into her skin like it did with Cow Girl or Guild Girl, if anything her and priestess were similar, sadly priestess was a little bit more, developed. She undid the patches of his armor letting the old beat up metal fall to the ground, they both undressed the other. Goblin Slayer didn't even comment on the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties it only made things easier for him.

He slipped a finger into her slit and she held onto him stilling her movements and making her tremble from the sudden intrusion, "w-warn me next time... idiot." His trousers joined the rest of his clothes on the floor and she took a moment to gaze at his endowment, she had read about this and seen pictures, but were they really supposed to be this big? Her thoughts disappeared when he pushed a second finger inside her.

"Hey! I-I said warn me, I wasn't mental ready yet." her ears and cheeks were red and warm with her blush, with how large his fingers felt she didn't think that he would be able to fit inside of her. His calloused hands roamed her back causing shivers to run all along her spine then he unclasped her bra letting it join the pile of clothes. Lifting her off his lap and laying her on the bed he got on top of her both as naked as the day they were born, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply tilting his head to the side as he did so.

He rubbed his throbbing erection against her entrance and swallowed her moans, his hand drifted from her cheek to her nipple and he rolled it beneath his thumb watching as she threw her head back in ecstasy as she came from the intense stimulation. He lined himself against her tight slit ready to thrust in when, "wait!" He froze looking up at her flushed face, "it's my first time a-and I heard it hurts so I t-think I want you to be gentle." She looked so cute and fragile and meek all at the same time as she avoided eye contact with him.

He nodded and slipped his arm under her neck as he spread her legs further apart, he pushed inside slowly pushing past her hymen and stopping when she sharply took in air, he hated that he was the cause of pain for these girls and he swore he would find a way to make it up to them. "Orcbolg," he looked back up at her when she called him and their eyes met for the first time since he placed her under him, "kiss me." He did as she told him and leaned down locking lips with her and parting his lips as he began to use his tongue.

High elf archer thought about how after a thousand years she ended up giving herself and her purity to a human and this human of all people in this world, she knew most high elves looked down on the human race for being easily corruptible, but in her eyes Orcbolg was better than anyone else she could've given her self to, she was elven royalty and he was just an insane man who hunted goblins for a living. All in all she was glad she was here with him now and she was ready to accept his love.

She smiled at him as he pulled away from the kiss giving him a nod and pulling him in further with her legs, he thrust the rest of his length inside of her already hitting her deepest spot, he held her close and pulled out then pushed back in gently as per her request as he made love to her. He took one of her pointy ears into his mouth and she gripped him tighter and moaned loudly, he guessed the rumors about elves ears were true. "Ahhh wait O-Orcbolg I-it's too much I'm gonnaaaahhh!" She cried out and he felt her muscles tense up trying desperately to pull him in deeper, she was panting heavily and her eyes couldn't focus and before she realized it Orcbolg and sat them up so she was back in his lap.

She didn't know what to do she barely knew where she was all she knew was her and Orcbolg were connected in an intimate dance. He pulled her hips up and lowered her back down on his shaft setting a slow rhythm for them and she got the hint lifter herself now and landing on his thighs with a lewd smack. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt her body ache for his touch, she whispered into his ear and his hands left her hips for her breasts.

Her back curled and she rested her forehead on his shoulder subconsciously, if she knew this with him was going to feel so good she wouldn't have held back her feelings, his hands touching all over her body felt so good that she wanted to monopolize him, the thought of him making other girls feel this way hurt her in a different way she was used to. She couldn't explain these new feelings towards him because it was something she wasn't used to.

She gripped his unruly gray hair and looked into his red eyes, she couldn't see the pain and hurt in his eyes but she knew deep down it was there, she wanted to take and hurt away from him but she didn't think she could do it alone. She could feel another climax coming as she rode him faster, "Orcbolg I'm gonna... cum with me, let's cum together." She pushed him down and interlaced their fingers as she held his hands and moved her hips faster. His cock deeply explored her most sacred area and her body felt light every time he hit her womb, she read up on inter species mixing and found that humans and elves can have children, as much as her parents would love for her to have a child she just wasn't ready to give up adventuring yet so she was glad to know how rare it would be for her to get pregnant with him.

"Ohh, I-I feel it Orcbolg." She squeezed her thighs against his and her muscles tightened up as she felt herself hitting her climax, "I'm cumming!" She cried out into his shoulder trying to muffle her voice. She wrapped around his member tightly trying to take him in even deeper and trying to coax out his seed at the same time, he pumped his hips a few more time to extend her orgasm before he released himself inside, she felt him completely flood her with his thick seed and her eyes rolled back as she cried out again.

He shot rope after rope inside of her to the point where his seed started to flow back out, he kissed her roughly then rolled her on her back, he immediately began thrusting back in taking her by surprise. "Orcbolg... w-wait... I can't... it's too much... I'm gonna... again!" She breathes out before she came around him again and her tight walls only encouraged him to thrust harder. He lifted one of her legs up and rolled the elf on her side he was able to hit much deeper and thrust a lot faster.

He reached down to her breast playing with her hard nipples and rubbing the soft small mound of flesh there. High elf archer meanwhile was drooling on the sheets as all she could do right now was take his huge member. He looked down and almost smirked when he saw how much of her cum and his own cum had spilled on the white sheets, his hand left her breasts and trailed down past her navel to her needy clit to gently play with it.

Consciousness returned to the ranger then as her eyes flung wide open due to the extra stimulation, "aaahh... I... no more... can't... Orcboahhhh!" She bit down into the sheets moaning into them this time as she came for the however many time that night. Goblin Slayer couldn't resist when she tightened around him and he unleashed another torrent of cum repainting her needy pussy with his seed. Even with his stamina from fighting goblins he found himself a little out of breath.

This wasn't good if he got out of breath this easy he was going to have to work much harder if he wanted to kill goblins efficiently. He slowly pulled out of the girl beneath him and his cum flowed out, her pussy still maintained the same girth that it had when he was fucking her. He thought briefly of asking her why that was but she didn't look like she would even be able to answer him. The high elf's face was wet with tears and drool this wasn't at all what she expected, right was she was beginning to collect herself she went to look at him only to see his evil, monstrous looking member staring back at her inches away.

She opened her mouth to ask him who the hell he thought he was treating her like that when he thrust his member inside her mouth, he held the back of her head and began forcing himself deeper in. The moment he was in her mouth she could taste the salty bitterness of his cum and the sweet flavor of herself on him, she hated the fact that it was turning her on.

She ran her tongue along and around his girthy member cleaning it, she gave his slit a lick and his hips jerked forcing him further down, his slow thrusts in her mouth was pure torture for him as he had to feel her cure small tongue exploring him and her hot wet mouth was a different kind of tightness than her pussy and he wanted nothing more than to roughly shove his entire length down her throat and treat her mouth like her pussy.

But he didn't because that's exactly what a goblin would do, and he could feel himself getting closer. He grunted when she cupped his heavy sack, she looked him in the eyes and smiled as she saw his clenched eyes. She felt him grow bigger knowing that this meant he was about to cum she tried to brace her self but before she knew it he was cumming. She tried to swallow as much as she could but it was too much for her and his cock slipped out her mouth shooting several rope on her face.

They both panted together, and high elf archer looked up at Goblin Slayer lovingly taking the time to appreciate him in all his glory the sheen of sweat coating his body only adding to the allure. She giggled thinking to herself, 'I'm all his now!'

Before long though Goblin Slayer had to get back to the farm because he knew that Cow Girl would start to worry about him. So he made the long trek back to the farm feeling oddly more thirsty than usual.

**A/N: alright next chapter is going to be sword maiden. See you in twenty years when I finally post that chapter.**


End file.
